


(Day 1: Axel) Taking care of children!

by NatIannera



Series: March Writing Madness - 2019 [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Babysitting, F/M, Fluff, March Writing Madness, Reader-Insert, Romance, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 06:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatIannera/pseuds/NatIannera
Summary: You and Axel have to deal with children! Now, let's see how well this actually goes.





	1. Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> Hoi zäme!  
> Because I have vacation for roughly another week, want to get back into writing and obviously want to torture myself, I decided on doing a little writing month.  
> You can read the details here: [Link to the tumblr post](https://natiannera.tumblr.com/post/183128997582/march-writing-madness)  
> So, without further ado, let's start this month with my favorite: Axel!  
> Hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axel helps you with babysitting your cousin.

“Axel, can you be a dear and get a few paper towels?”

It’s a Thursday evening, and you’re doing your aunt a favor by babysitting Alexis, her three year old daughter. Axel, your boyfriend of almost three years now, decided to accompany you because the rest of your shared friend group was busy otherwise. A decision he may or may not regret, since Alexis rarely interacted with him. Which he can understand, he’s a stranger after all. But seeing Alexis being so adorable with you – which totally melted his heart, but he didn’t want to show that – while being rather shy with him made him a bit sad. Does he look that scary? Is he that intimidating? Or is he too loud?

While thinking about this, Axel unfortunately missed the cup Alexis accidentally knocked over, and now the coffee table, on which you and Alexis had been playing with animal figurines just beforehand, now has a small puddle of apple juice on it. So, Axel immediately rushes into the kitchen to get the paper towels and prevent the apple juice from reaching the edges of the table.

To make matters worse, as Axel is in the kitchen to get the papers towels, he hears a definitely not good sounding ‘thump!’ coming from the living room. A kind of ‘thump!’ which would tell a parent their kid just somehow got hurt.

“What just-“ As Axel rushes back into the living room to check on you – since hey, _you_ could have fallen as well – he sees you on your knees, carefully cradling and whispering gentle words to your little cousin who’s just starting to cry. Alexis is rubbing her head, a clear indication that she must’ve hit her head. “Is she okay?”

You quickly look up to Axel, shrugging your shoulders. You hope she didn’t hit her head all too hard, but only time will tell. You motion with your head to the puddle of apple juice which is on the coffee table, silently asking Axel to clean it up for you. Axel of course understands and takes over for you. You wanted to clean it up yourself, but Alexis drew lines with her finger in the puddle, slipped with her hands and hit her head on the table. Now you have a three year old who’s crying because she hit her head pretty hard and wants to see her Mommy. Thing is, your aunt won’t be back for another two hours, and your uncle is still at work, so you have to calm her down.

You gently sway from side to side, quickly going through possible options to calm Alexis down. Alexis responded quite well to songs beforehand, so she might respond well once again?

“Alexis, want to sing the song Nana always sung when Lilia got hurt? Maybe the pain will go away.”

Axel quietly observes you as he wipes up the small mess, secretly impressed with how calm you are. He knows he would freak out if any child got hurt while in his care. But seeing you so gentle with Alexis does feel nice, in a way he hadn’t expected it to. It draws a small smile to his face as he sees you singing a nursery rhyme with Alexis, all while vividly acting out the motions and kissing her forehead.

“Pat it,

Kiss it,

Stroke it,

Hug it,

Three days sunshine,

Three days rain,

Little head

All well again.”

The nursery rhyme seems to lift Alexis’ spirits a bit, but a look on her face tells you that she’s still not happy again. You sit her up a bit while giving her a gentle smile.

“Not all gone, hm? Does it still hurt?” You ask her, quickly checking the spot again. You don’t see a bruise forming at the moment, but it could happen later on. Axel curiously peeks over, but he can’t really see anything. You smile at him reassuringly.

Alexis nods while rubbing her forehead once again. “Yeah. It hurts really really bad.” She repeats, almost pouting a bit.

You ponder for a second before deciding to try something.

“I saw an ice pack earlier in the fridge, how about we put it on the spot where it hurts? That way it won’t hurt so much anymore.” You quickly place your index finger on your forehead, showing Alexis where you would put the ice pack. Alexis thinks for a second before nodding carefully. “Okay.” She responds, in a rather small voice.

You look up to Axel once again, who’s just standing there watching the both of you with an unreadable look in his eyes. “Sorry, Axel, but could you get the icepack for Alexis? It should be on the top in the fridge, to the very left.”

Axel nods and is already turning towards the kitchen as Alexis speaks up.

“Wait! He can’t do that!” Alexis exclaims, rather loudly.

“Huh? Why not, Alexis?” You ask her, a bit puzzled. Is she worried Axel might take something? “Don’t you see his hair? Red, like fire! And is moves like fire too. So, he must be made of fire, right? Then the icepack would just hurt him and melt!” Alexis explains, completely earnest while doing so.

It takes a second before Axel and you register what Alexis just said. Once you do, the both of you just look at each other and burst out laughing. The adorableness of her statement is just too much to bear. And honestly, while many have pointed out that his hair is a dead giveaway to what kind of magic he excels in, it never sounded so cute to him. That, and he loves it when you laugh.

“Don’t you worry, Alexis! I have fire for hair, but my hands can hold an icepack no problem!” Axel boasts while still smiling brightly.

You, on the other hand, just shake your head. “No, no, Alexis is right, Axel. Can’t have a fire reduce its hotness, right? We’ll just go ahead and grab the ice pack.” Axel rolled his eyes as you subtly flirted with him, while Alexis only nods.

“Yeah! I’m right!” She insists, all while snuggling closer to you.

You try to stand up, and grunt as the little three year old proves to be heavier than you thought to be. Or maybe your muscles are still weak from laughing, it’s difficult to judge.

Axel chuckles and holds his hand out to you, which you gladly accept. He helps you stand up, all while Alexis is still clinging to your middle like a little koala bear.

“Well then, if you two really want to protect me… I guess I have no choice but to let you.” Axel smiles down on you, once again this for you unreadable expression in his eyes. He steps to the side while extending an arm, as if he were guiding you. You roll your eyes, but giggle as you pass him. Alexis seems to be laughing a bit as well – thank goodness.

You enter the kitchen and quickly scan your surroundings. “Okay, sweetie. I’ll sit you here on this counter and Axel will watch so you don’t fall again, okay? I need to get the ice pack real quick.”

Alexis nods her head, and you gently place her to sit on one of the kitchen counters. Axel is already behind you, watching Alexis carefully. As you hurry over to the fridge, Axel takes your place.

“My hair is like fire, huh? Do you think it’ll burn ya?” He asks, shaking his head to move his spikes. Alexis giggles and reaches out, letting her fingers move through Axel’s hair. Luckily, she’s not grabbing onto this, or it could get really painful really fast.

“It’s warm!” Alexis exclaims, happy with her discovery. You chuckle as you take out the ice pack.

“Wait what, it is?” Axel asks, genuinely shocked. Yeah, he touched his hair from time to time, like any other person does, but he was never conscious of its temperature. But hearing this little girl just say it’s warm made him question it. But now, as he’s running his hand through it… does it feel warm? Warmer than it should?

You walk up to Alexis once again, ice pack in one hand, while gently touching Axel’s back with the other. “I thought I had told you many times – you are as hot as fire. So yeah, your hair is a bit warmer.”

Axel rubs the back of his head, a bit embarrassed and now hyperaware of the temperature of his hair. “Didn’t really know that.”

You lean forward and gently place the ice pack to where Alexis hit her head earlier. Alexis stiffens a bit, and you quickly calm her with a few reassuring words in a gentle tone. “Shh, I know it’s really cold, but the cold will help. Soon, it won’t hurt anymore.” Seeing it working, you just keep talking to Alexis, doing your best to distract her by asking her all sorts of questions or telling her small stories.

Axel leans against the kitchen counter, watching you handle Alexis so calmly and gently, seeing you being surprisingly good with a little kid. And the only word that he can think of to describe this emotion he’s feeling is _warmth_.

* * *

Later that day, as the both of you are heading to your respective apartments, Axel stops you before you get to your parting intersection.

“Hey, the sun is about to set. Why not go up the Clocktower?” He asks, already gently pulling you towards that direction. You chuckle, biting back a remark on how the sun is always setting in Twilight Town, but go along with him nonetheless.

The Clocktower holds a special place within your heart, since it is where you met Axel and the rest of your shared friend group. How that happened is a rather funny story for maybe another day. And for Axel, it only seems fitting to end the day on the Clocktower.

At the top, the both of you sit on the edge as usual, you leaning against Axel while he has one arm around your waist. Usually, both of you would be eating ice cream, but neither of you really felt like it at the moment. (Well, truth is, you both kind of overate on candy at your aunt’s house, but that’s only a little detail.)

“I didn’t realize you’re so good with kids.” Axel blurts out, finally getting it off his chest. He knew you had a lot of young cousins, but he also knows that you’re the youngest sibling, so he wasn’t entirely sure what to expect.

You hum contently, but slightly raising an eyebrow. “Well, I’m most of my relative’s go-to babysitter, since I don’t charge them as much as other babysitters would. And I’m just lucky with kids – can’t really explain it.”

“Yeah, figured as much. But… it was nice to see you with Alexis.” Axel adds, a few fresh memories popping into his head and bringing a smile to his lips.

“It was also nice to have you there, Axel.” You reply, cuddling further into his side. Axel’s hold on you tightens a bit.

“Yeah? How so? I barely did anything, besides being made of flames apparently and fetching things.” Axel says rather dryly, which causes you to snort-laugh. Axel chuckles too a bit, since he can’t help it.

“First of all, I stand behind Alexis’ theory – you’re too hot to not be made of flames, and your magic is just the excess of it. That’s what I say.” You gently nudge him into his side, while Axel only rolls his eyes. He acts like he dislikes these comments, but you know for sure that he secretly enjoys them. You lean up and peck him on his cheek quickly, which causes Axel to chuckle for a second.

“Second, you helped me, even if you don’t realize it. Normally I have to look after a cousin by myself, and since some of my cousins are rather rowdy, it can happen that they hurt themselves. Keeping an eye on them while trying to open a first Aid Kit is not easy, let me tell you that.” Axel snorts at that, softly shaking his head. “So, having you there was a help for me since I could depend and rely on you. Like I always can.” You add gently in the end, smiling up to him.

Axel carefully pulls you close enough to press a kiss to your temple, mainly to show you his affection, but also to hide the hint of a blush that is spreading on his face. “I’m just doing what every boyfriend should do, nothing special.” He mumbles quietly, almost too quiet for you to hear.

“Yeah, every boyfriend _should_ do it, but you’re actually doing it. And that makes you amazing, and is also a reason why I love just spending time with you. You’re still you, an independent person, despite being around me, your partner. And I value that. I cherish you.” You respond, almost vehemently in the beginning. Axel only sits there, looking at you quietly, while you look back at him. The sunset is just hitting the both of you perfectly, making each other look stunning in the eyes of the other. You love how the warm light seems to make Axel’s hair even more fiery, while he loves how the warm light makes your eyes shine.

Eventually, it’s too much for Axel, and a “By everything radiant do I love you.” just bursts out of him. You smile at him, earnestly happy.

“I know, dearest. And I love you too.”


	2. Helping a lost child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Axel help a lost child while grocery shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoi zäme!  
> Yes, I know this is late. (At least in my time zone.)  
> But I'll let it slide since I technically already posted something for the first day.  
> [Here's the link again to the lign-up, if anyone wants to see it again.](https://natiannera.tumblr.com/post/183128997582/march-writing-madness)  
> And now, on to the same prompt with the exact same person, only this time, it's the other way around.  
> Hope you'll enjoy!

Living together with your partner is exciting in a way, but it can’t always be exciting. Sometimes you just must take care of the boring stuff, such as grocery shopping. And what better day to do it than on a rainy day off.

Your initial plans of going to the beach literally fell into the water when you saw the downpouring this morning. But since Axel and you still wanted to do something, since you just had a lazy day yesterday, you decided to first go grocery shopping and then spend some time at the new mall in the next city.

Which is why the both of you are now in a grocery store, walking through the aisles and chatting idly as your cart gets filled with different items you need. In all honesty, it could be worse. The store isn’t packed since most people rather stay at home during the rare rainy days, and the music is actually good for a change.

However, your idle conversation gets interrupted as the both of you notice a young boy, maybe four years old, wandering the aisles with tears in their eyes and sniffling. The first thought which comes to your mind is that this boy must’ve hit himself somewhere and is on the way to his parent. But then you notice that you haven’t seen or heard any other person for several minutes, making it unlikely that his parent is nearby. Axel, who has already come to the same conclusions as you, decides it would be the best to simply ask the kid.

“Hey, kiddo.” Axel walks up to the child, who has now stopped in their tracks and is watching Axel, still crying. Axel crouches down so he’s closer to the eye level of the kid, since he would probably intimidate him with his normal height.

The little boy is turned towards Axel but doesn’t look at him and quickly tries to wipe away his tears. Axel tilts his head to the side a bit and gives the kid a lopsided grin.

“Did you get lost, buddy? Is your Mom or Dad around here?”

In the meantime, you have walked up and crouched down as well, abandoning the cart behind yourself. (It’s fine anyways, Twilight Town is so safe you once were able to leave your cart unattended for a half hour without anything happening to it.) The little boy looks up to the both of you, before nodding hesitantly. You bite the inside of your lip, unsure what to do. Sure, you want to help the little boy, but why should the little boy trust either of you? Children are taught very early on to be weary of strangers, aren’t they?

Axel nonetheless decides to offer his help. He can’t let a child just wander around like that, especially if he knows they’re lost! So, he holds his hand out to the little boy.

“Well, how about we help you find them? One of us can look with you, while the other searches by themselves. That way, we’ll find your Mom or Dad in no time.”

You give Axel a side eye, since his offer does sound a bit sketchy, but you don’t comment on it and wait for the boy’s reaction.

The little boy seems to be thinking for a moment, before nodding hesitantly and taking Axel’s hand.

“Great.” Axel says with a smile before standing up. “I’m Axel. Got it memorized?” You snort at your boyfriend’s usual catchphrase, and Axel flashes you a quick smile before looking down to the little boy once again. “What’s your name?”

The little boy, cleaning his nose with his sleeve, answers with a simple “Alex.” You can’t help but chuckle at that. Axel and Alex, huh?

“Hey, we have similar names. That’s funny.” Axel comments on it, all while laughing softly. The little boy, Alex, seems to smile a bit as well.

“Now, who are you here with? Your Mom or your Dad?” Axel asks while pulling out his phone, setting it on loud mode. You mimic him, already knowing what he wants to do later.

“I’m here with my Papa.” Alex answers, and you can see new tears welling up in his eyes. Uh-oh.

“Where did you last see your Papa? What does he look like?” You ask quickly, hoping to distract Alex a bit.

“Candy aisle. And Papa is big and looks like a bear. He’s really strong and can lift me up easily. He also has a beard which itches when he hugs me.” Alex stands on the tips of his toes to emphasize how tall his father is, and you can’t help but chuckle at how cute Alex is.

“A big and strong guy, huh? Well, it’ll be easy to find him them. How about I go look with you?” Axel looks down to Alex, giving him a gentle smile. Alex nods, tightening his hold on Axel’s hand and even leaning towards him. It looks kind of adorable.

“In that case, I’ll be walking around and looking by myself. How about the both of you go to the candy aisles while I start from the other end? I’ll call you if I find him.” You hold up your phone, and Axel nods.

“I’ll call you when I find his father, okay?” Axel asks you, and you simply nod as an answer.

You wave both of them goodbye before darting off, intending to cover most of the grocery store. Since Axel is walking around with Alex, he won’t be able to cover as much as you in the same time.

While walking around, you notice how empty the grocery store truly is. Beforehand, it wasn’t so apparent because you were talking and goofing around with Axel, but now that you’re trying to find someone, it really is obvious.

But eventually you find a man in his mid-thirties, clearly searching for someone. He’s tall, even taller than Axel, and reminds you of a bear. Taking your shot, you approach the man.

“Excuse me, sir, but are you per chance looking for your son?” You give the man a cautious smile, which he returns in the same manner.

“Yes I am. Why? Have you seen Alex?” While his eyes look hopeful, there’s a weariness in his look.  Which is understandable, you’re a stranger after all. “Yes. My boyfriend and I saw him and are, in fact, now looking for you. You son is with my boyfriend – I’ll call him over, if that’s all right for you.” You take out your phone and start dialing Axel’s number, sure the man won’t have any objections. Why should he? “Yes! Yes, please do. Thank you for looking out for my son.” The man gives you a bright smile, evidently relieved. You smile back at him before focusing on the call.

“Hey. Did you find him?” Axel immediately asks the important question, since he knows you wouldn’t call for any other reason.

“Yeah, I found Alex’s father. We’re in aisle 15, foreign foods. We’ll wait here for you, okay?”

“Yup. We’ll be there in a second. See ya!” With that, Axel ends the phone call and you put your phone away once again.

“They’ll be here in a moment, Mr. … uh, sorry, I completely forgot to ask for your name, how rude of me!” You laugh in embarrassment, while Alex’s father just chuckles.

“No problem, I don’t mind. My name Hannes Arata, pleased to meet you.” He holds out hand towards you, all while wearing a pleasant smile. As you shake his hand, you take a breath to reply, but stop since you can hear footsteps coming near at a rather rapid pace. It sounds like someone is… hopping while walking?

A second later, Axel literally hops around the corner with a giggling Alex sitting on his shoulders. There are no traces of tears on the little boy’s face, he seems rather contempt instead. Axel has one had on Alex’s right foot, while the other is tickling Alex’s left side. He’s looking up to the little kid, a pleased grin on his face. And the sight of it is making your heart pretty much melt, since it just looks to adorable to be true. How did Axel manage to make this little boy, which had been crying less than twenty minutes beforehand, smile and giggle so much?

“Alex!”

Mr. Arata quickly rushes towards Axel, while you follow at a slower pace.

“Hey buddy, we found your Dad!”

“Papa!” Alex stretches out his arms towards his father with a big smile on his face. Axel carefully helps Mr. Arata to lift Alex down from his shoulders, and Mr. Arata immediately hugs his young son. It’s almost amusing to see how he engulfs Alex in the hug, so much that Alex almost completely disappears.

“Alex, you scared me! Are you okay? Did you get hurt?” Mr. Arata checks Alex for any injuries while Axel shakes his head.

“Nah, the little man is just fine. A bit spooked maybe, but that should be about it.” You stand next to Axel, who gives you a smile. Almost instinctively, you both interwind your hands with each other.

“I’m fine, Papa! Axel was really funny!” Alex says, still a giggle in his voice. It makes you smile, while Axel almost embarrassedly runs his hand through his hair.

“Axel, huh? Well, with a name that similar, I’m sure the both of you got along just well.” Mr. Arata looks up and gives Axel and you a thankful smile. “Thank you so much for taking care of my son. How can I repay you?” Mr. Arata is starting to probably take out his wallet as Axel quickly intervenes.

“Hey, it’s all right – we didn’t help to get anything out of it. We just saw a little boy crying and decided to do something. No need to thank us, really.” Axel waves his hand to help emphasize his words, while you nod along. There really is no need to repay you. After all, what you did was basic human kindness.

“No, I insist. It must’ve been an inconvenience for you.” Mr. Arata says, this time really taking out his wallet. Axel just shakes his head once again.

“No, it really wasn’t. You have a pretty cool kid, so it was mostly fun. Right, Alex?” “Yeah, Papa! Axel told me many jokes, and I can see almost as good from his shoulders like I can from yours!” Alex tells his father excitedly, and Mr. Arata smiles.

“Well, if you really insist, I guess I’ll just leave you with my sincerest gratitude. Thank you for looking after Alex.” Mr. Arata lifts Alex up on his shoulders, which causes the little boy to giggle and laugh with joy. You smile up to him, relieved to see him happy instead of sad.

“As already said, no problem at all. Hope you’ll have a good day. Goodbye, Alex. Goodbye, …” Axel stops for a second as he was bidding goodbye, realizing his mistake. Much like you, he completely forgot to ask for the name. So, you take over.

“Goodbye, Mr. Arata! I hope we’ll meet again!” Mr. Arata and Alex bid the both of you goodbye as well, and the both of you walk calmly back to your shopping cart, which is still exactly where you left it.

“Mr. Arata, hm? Interesting name.” Axel says, just thinking out loud. You don’t respond to it, at least not with more than a simple “mhm” sound.

The both of you continue shopping, soon getting back into the conversation you were having beforehand and joking around once again. It doesn’t take long, and you’ve gathered everything you’ll need for the next two weeks, minus some things you’ll have to buy at a different time. You pay for it, bag everything and transport the bags to the car in the underground car park. Then, you’re on the road to the nearby city, which is about 20 minutes by car.

During the car ride, you decide to say something which has been on your mind since you saw Axel interacting with Alex.

“You really are good with kids, Axel.” “Huh? I am?” Axel quickly glances at you, quite surprised. He never paid it much attention how he was with kids, but you mentioning it makes him think about it.

“Well, duh. Do you think a person terrible with kids would’ve been able to make a crying child laugh in a matter of minutes?” You chuckle at Axel’s disbelief and play around with the radio, trying to find a good song. “Oh. Well, I guess you have a point.” Axel admits, and for the following few minutes, neither of you says something, quietly thinking. Until you just can’t hold it in anymore. “How did you not notice that? Why do you think Roxas and Xion liked you so much in the beginning?” You ask him, genuinely curious. You thought he always knew that he had an easy way with kids – even through Roxas and Xion would protest at being labelled kids, but for you, anyone under the legal age can still be labelled as a ‘child’.  But that’s beside the point. “I don’t know… my natural charm?” Axel answers honestly, since he really doesn’t have a better answer. He never really thought much of his friendship with Roxas and Xion, at least not in the aspect of age. Yeah, he’s considerably older than both of them, but in a place like Organization XIII, age doesn’t really matter. Nothing really mattered, since they were Nobodies back then. But that’s a whole can of worms neither of you touch often upon, at least not anymore. “Oh believe me darling, you are quite the charmer, but stuff like that doesn’t work with kids. Children like people who are entertaining, interesting, and people who take an honest interest in them. People who care about them. And those are all words I would definitely use to describe you, Axel.” You tell him, finally setting on an album of a band the both of you quite enjoy. “Well, thanks for the compliments.” Axel responds, and you can just hear the smugness in his voice. Of course he’s enjoying the compliments. You roll your eyes and chuckle.

“You’re welcome, dearest. But you already know that I think you’re absolutely amazing in every way, so this shouldn’t be a surprise.” You add nonchalantly, all while watching Axel from the corner of your eye. You know he can keep his cool with a few compliments but keeping it up always causes him to lose it.

“Yeah, yeah. I know.” Axel smiles softly while he can feel a warmth spreading across his face, even though he’s dreading it. Darn it, you just know him a bit too well! He must return the favor. “Just like you know that I absolutely love you and everything you are.” He says, the name nonchalance to his voice as you just had beforehand.

You smile as well, feeling the warmth spreading on your cheeks as well. Axel really knows how to pay you back.

“I love you too, Axel. But when exactly did we get so sappy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad to finally got that out of my head.  
> And boi did that take way too long.  
> Also, I hope it wasn't too obvious that I have a difficult time writing conversations with small children. I just find it really hard to make them sound like their age, without making them total babies or make them sound too old. That's the reason why the perspective is mostly focused on the you-character instead of Axel, because I surely scrapped at least fifteen different conversations between Axel and little Alex.  
> Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll busy myself with writing for Vanitas.  
> Which...  
> *SPOILERS for KH3*  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> ... is a bit difficult for me, since his whole arc in KH3 confused me. I mean, I'm sort of happy that he came to terms with who/what he is, but it felt kind of... empty? I don't know, it just felt Vanitas never fully utilized his entire potential. He never fully stepped out of Xehanort's shadow and was never really anything more than a puppet, a means to an end. And that felt kind of wrong to me. So, since KH3 came out, I've really been struggling with grasping who Vanitas truly is. Eh, I'll manage.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was evidently the version where Axel is impressed with how well you can take care of children. But how is it the other way around?  
> (I'm only doing this for the first day, by the by. The following days shouldn't have multiple chapters.)
> 
> And man, writing that hair sequence was just weird, because I started to touch my own hair and was like "... is hair warm or cold?"


End file.
